Invasión Zombie Anime
by Fran Cisco Idk
Summary: Goku, Luffy, Naruto, Kirito y Natsu son 5 amigos y estudiantes de Preparatoria que en un proyecto de Química crean un virus que transforma a las personas en Zombies, infestado la escuela por completo. Ahora estos 5 amigos tendrán que destrozar cabezas de Zombies, buscar al amor de su vida, sobrevivir en una escuela llena de Zombies y crear un antidoto antes de que sea tarde.
1. chapter 1

**_Ola amigos, este es mi segundo fanfic, y dirán, ¿Por qué sube otro si ya tiene otro fic? lo que pasá es que planeo términarlo primero en Word y luego de términarlo lo seguiré, pero bueno ahora es momento de este fic el cual espero les guste, y ahora unas aclaraciones:_**

 ** _1.Los personajes principales osea, Goku, Luffy, Naruto, Natsu y Kirito aparecen con sus ropas que llevan en sus respectivos animes._**

 ** _2.En este fic ninguno de los prota tiene los grandiosos superpoderes y son humanos ordinarios._**

 ** _3.El fic tendrá un alto contenido de lenguaje vulgar así como esenas gore._**

 ** _Y bien pues, aclarado esto iniciemos_**

 ** _Capítulo.1 Algo sale mal._**

5 chicos corrian desesperadamente por los pasillos de una escuela, la cual se veia muy destruida y en ruinas. Los 5 buscaban escapar de lo que parecia ser una orda de terribles seres hambrientos que querian deborarlos de la manera más sádica y violenta posible, los muy famosos y conocidos Zombies.

-¡Corran, corran, corran!-gritaba uno de eyos cuyo nombre se descubrió que era Goku.

-¿Y qué crees qué estamos haciendo pendejo?-grito otro de eyos, su nombre era Naruto.

-Cayense, par de maricas y sigan corriendo-dijo otro cuyo nombre era Luffy.

-¡Rápido, entremos a ese salón!-Los 5 chicos entraron a un salón, mientras serraban la puerta y la aseguraban con uno de los escritorios.

-¡Demonios! ¿Qué vamos hacer ahora?-grito el llamado Natsu.

-No lo se, maldita sea ¿Quién fue el imbecil al que se le ocurrió combinar la sustancia X y la sustancia Z?-.

Luffy comenzó a chiflar tratando de pasar desapercibido, todos volterón a verlo dedicandole una mirada glacial y asecina.

-¡Eso ya no importa Kirito, lo importante ahora es crear un antidoto que erradique la sustancia Z!-dijo Goku con inteligencia.

-¿Y como aremos eso?-grito Naruto-Si todo el laboratorio quedo destruido, y la escuela esta llena de Zombies hambrientos, no podremos salir de aquí-.

-¡Fácil!-dijo Natsu-¡Hay que patear traseros!-.

-Patear traseros, en eso es en lo que soy bueno-dijo Luffy emocionado.

-Queria dejar la parte de patear traseros al último, pero creo que ha llegado el momento-Naruto se puso en guardia.

-¡Hubiera decidido tener una buena espada para pelear!-Kirito suspiro.

-Es mejor con los puños-Goku trono sus nudillos-¡Bien! ¿Listos amigos?-Todos asintieron-¡Entonces iniciemos!-.

Los zombies derribaron la puerta y comenzarón a invadir toda la habitación, Goku, Luffy, Naruto, Natsu y Kirito lanzarón un sonoro grito de batalla y se lanzarón al combate.

( _Entrada del narrador..._ )

-Ese soy yo, Son Goku de Dragon Ball, y eyos son mis amigos, Luffy de One Piece, Naruto, y a que no adivinas de que anime es, a claro de Naruto. Este fanfic deberia llamarse, Invasión Zombie Anime La Poya, Natsu de Fairy Tail y Kirito de Sword Art Online. La Poya, y me pregunto que se han de preguntar ¿Como llemagos allí? y no, no es la tipica historia de Zombies cuyo apocalipsis fue creado por una empresa super secreta del gobierno, NO, este virus fue creado por nosotros, ¿Y como si solo somos simples estudiantes de Preparatoria? para eyo devemos retroceder en el tiempo-.

Se inserta a un bebe llorando en una cuna, y a otros bebes a lado*

-¡No tampoco no tanto...solo retrocederemos, a esta mañana!-.

 ** _Esta mañana..._**

En una ciudad cualquiera de los Estados Unidos, en la escuela mas prestigiosa de esta, los alumnos se preparaban para un día de clases cualquiera, y mientras se veia a todos los estudiantes, 5 chicos destacaban entre eyos.

-¡La hermosa ciudad de Konoha, un lindo lugar para vivir, con grandes oportunidades de trabajo y alejado de la delincuencia, el mejor lugar del mundo...!-.

-¡Ya cayate y sigue con la historia grandiosimo estúpido!-grita Naruto descontrolado

-Hay perdón, pinche princesa, además yo soy el narrador-Goku aclara su voz-¡Como les decia, Konoha es una de las mejores ciudades, y como toda ciudad debe tener su prestigiosa escuela, y la tiene, la preparatoria Orange Star, mis amigos y yo cursavamos el 3 grado de Preparatoria y estamavamos ya a pocos días de graduarnos...pero bueno, mejor vean la historia!-.

Goku junto a sus amigos caminaban por la preparatoria, eyos eran, los tipicos adolocentes inteligentes, que se mataban estudiando para pasar los examenes, pero de igual modo eran desastrosos y siempre buscaban aventuras.

-¡Otro día más, que fastidio!-dijo Luffy.

-Siempre tienes flojera, no es raro en ti-Naruto sonrio.

-Chicos recuerden que hoy es un día importante, hoy presentaremos el experimento que cambiara la ciencia, el mundo, el universo, todo, muajajaja-.

-Tranquilo Goku, te mojas-dijo Kirito riendo.

-Estúpida será nuestro mayor logro en la vida y tu estas con tus idioteces-Goku miro glacial a Kirito.

-¡Huy lo siento señor inventor!-.

-Tranquilo par de niñas, mejor dejen de pelear y diganme ¿Ya tienen pareja para el Baile de fin de año?-pregunto Natsu sonriendo.

-¡El Baile!-grito Naruto.

-Lo olvide, carajo, ahora me quedare soltero y solitario para toda la vida-Kirito comenzó a llorar.

-¡Como tú mamá!-dijo Natsu riendo.

Los ojos de Kirito se volvieron fuego-¡Pagarás...misera arrastrada!-Kirito se lanzó sobre Natsu, Luffy, Naruto y Goku solo rieron burlones cuando en la entrada vieron pasar a las chicas más lindas del instituto.

-¡Miren, que bellesa!-los 5 chicos comenzarón a babear como estúpidos, mientras sus ojos brillaban con intencidad.

-¡ _Allí estaban, Milk, Nami, Hinata, Asuna y Lucy, las chicas más hermosas y populares de todo el colegio, eran el alma de la fiesta, y también las chicas más dificiles de ligar, eran el sueño de todo hombre!-._

-Que cojones, inbitare a Hinata al baile-.

Goku, Luffy, Kirito y Natsu estallarón a carcajadas al escuchar eso.

-¿Qué? ¿Qué es tan gracioso?-.

-¿Enserio Naruto? ¿Hinata? eya nunca se fijaria en ti, eya es toda una diosa, eyas nunca andarian con nosotros-Kirito rio.

-¡Y Asuna nunca se acostaria contigo ni por todos los dolares del mundo, sabes!-.

-Y allí van a discutir, pobres niños sin amor-Goku nego con la cabeza.

-¡Ya nenas, dejen de pelear y vayamos a clases, luego resolveremos esto!-.

Kirito y Naruto se miraron a desafiantes pero al final se habrazarón-¡También te quiero hermano!-.

-Que asco que gay-.

Todos entrarón al salón de clases de Química el cual se encontraba repleto de varios experimentos así como de sustancias peligrosas.

El maestro entro, se trataba de un sujeto que vestia un elegante traje color negro, su cabello era gris con un flequillo que cubre su ojo izquierdo, se veia muy serio y siempre traia un libro entre manos.

-¡Mira, el profesor Kakashi se ve muy feliz!-susurraba Natsu entre dientes.

-Quiza por fin se tiro a la maestra Boa Hancock ¿No crees?-opino Naruto riendo.

-No seas idiota, eya quiere violarse a Luffy por razones desconocidas-refuto Natsu sonriendo.

-¡Si, pinche Luffy suertudote como me gustaria ser el, no entiendo lo que le ve, odserva nada más su cara de pendejo!-.

Natsu jiro a verlo-¡Me conformo con una noche con Lucy!-.

-Ufff, Lucy no te aria caso ni en un millon de años mi amigo-.

-¡Bien chicos!-grito Kakashi interrumpiendo la platica-¡Ah llegado el día de que presenten sus trabajos, recuerden que es el proyecto final del semestre así que espero que se hayan esforzado!-.

-Bien chicos-Goku rio y paso alfrente-¡Ah llegado el día, es momento de que todos los que se burlarón de nosotros vean el futuro, un futuro con nuestros nombres!-Goku miro al cielo levantando el puño.

-Ya Pitagoras, deja el sarcasmo y ponte atrabajar-ordeno Luffy bajandolo de su nube.

-¡Sabía que no tenía que decir esto!-Goku camino con su equipo.

-Bien, primero-Goku trono sus nudillos-¡Una pisca de bicarbonato!-.

-¡Dos gotas de h2o!-dijo Natsu.

-Un chorro de magnesio-Kirito tomo el Magnesio

-¡Un poco de Antitusigeno!-Naruto cogió aqueya sustancia de nombre Antitusigeno.

-Y finalmente-Luffy tomo un matrás que contenia un extraño liquido verde-¡La sustancia Z!-.

Goku se percato de basear solo dos gotas a la sustancia, ya que si se pasaba de más de dos gotas, no sabía que resultados arrojaria su experimento.

-¡Listo!-grito Goku limpiando su sudor.

-Por fin, el antidoto que revolucionara la ciencia y la medicina-Natsu tomo la muestra-¡Una cura para la gripe jajajajajajaja!-.

-Bien el equipo de Goku pase alfrente-pidio el profesor con amabilidad.

-Llego el momento amigos, vamos a triunfar como los grandes-.

-¡Y bien! ¿Qué es lo que nos traen?-.

-Maestros, compañeros, lo que ven aquí es un antidoto que nosotros mismos...-.

-¡De nuestra autoria, derechos de autor, el que no los robe, me lo violo, ME LO VIOLO...!-interrumpió Luffy amenazador.

Goku miro con furia a Luffy pero después prosiguio a explicar-¡Aquí tenemos, nada menos que, una cura para...la gripe!-.

Todo el salón se quedo en silencio, mientras se escuchaba el sonido de los grillos por todo el lugar.

-¡Ejem...ejem...este, y ¿Como funciona?!-Pregunto Kakashi.

-Fácil, Naruto, trae al mono de pruebas-Naruto tomo a un sujeto que vestia un pantalon verde, junto a una chaqueta del mismo color, llevaba un peinado de hongo y unas gigantescas sejas muy pobladas-¡Haber sejas de asotador, es momento de aliviar tu Gripe!-.

-¡No...no...esperen!-.

-Tranquilo Rock Lee no, pasará nada-.

-¡Primero, sostenemos al pasiente, y luego inyectamos una pequeña dosis procurando no pasar de 3 mililitros!-.

Goku inyecto el brazo de Rock Lee, quien lanzó un grito de dolor, Naruto, Luffy, Natsu y Kirito rierón mientras Rock Leee caia al suelo.

-¡Y así funciona el antidoto!-Goku sonrio.

-¿Y cuando se cura?-pregunto Kakashi.

-En unos 5 o 10 minutos comenzara a aliviarse, pero primero...-Luffy se detubo cuando bio a Rock Lee convulsionarse.

-¿Eso deberia ocurrir?-.

-No...no deberia pasar...ey Rocck Lee reacciona-Kirito comenzó a golpear a Rock Lee para hacerlo reaccionar.

-¡Hay, no, Hay no! ¿Qué hicimos?-Luffy comenzó a ponerse histerico.

-¡Haber, haganse a un lado!-Kakashi interrumpió-¡Rock Lee reacciona, reacciona, oh no!-Kakashi checo la frecuencia cardiaca del chico.

-¿Qué pasá?-pregunto Goku.

-Esta muerto-.

-¡Hay no!-grito Luffy-¡Nooooooooo, iremos a la carcel, nooooooo, noooooooo!-Luffy comenzó a llorar.

-¡Cayate!-Naruto tomo a Luffy y le dio dodos cachetadas.

-¡Ya estoy mejor, gracias!-.

-Nadie toque el cuerpo hasta que llegen los forences ¿Entendido?-Kakashi se dio la vuelta y en ese momento.

Rock Lee habrio sus ojos y se lanzó contra Kakashi, mordiendo su cuello violentamente, Kakashi lanzó un grito de dolor mientras caia al suelo desangrado.

-¿Qué cojones?-Rock Lee miro a Goku-¡Mierda, corran!-.

Todos comenzaron a huir aterrados cuando Rock Lee inicio un terrible ataque, mordiendo a muchos alumnos y destruyendo el laboratorio, los que lograron escapar comenzerón a evacuar la escuela buscando salvar la vida de los demas.

-¡Corran, corrán, los Zombies nos atacán!-.

Todos los alumnos salieron de los salones, cuando comenzaron a ser atacados por hambrientos Zombies los cuales ya se habían multiplicado.

-¿Qué cojones pudo haber ocurridó? la primera vez no habíamos odtenido esos resultados-Goku apreto los puños.

-No lo sé, tal vez alteramos la formúla misteriosamente-opino Natsu.

-No seas mamón we, ni que fueramos brujos para crear posiones mágicas-protesto Naruto sin dejar de correr.

-¡Espera!-Dijo Kirito-¡Esperen!-.

-¿Qué pasá? marica habla ya-ordeno Goku intrigado.

-La formúla Z, recuerden que la formúla Z alteraba el algoritmo de todo el brebaje, tal vez...lo utilizamos por error-.

-¡Imposible, ya todo lo teniamos contemplado!-refuto Naruto.

Antes de que alguno dijera algo. Un Zombie derribo a Goku, quien cayo al suelo tratando de evadir la mordida del hambriento ser.

-¡Aaaaah, aaaaah, aaaah, mierda ayudenme hijos!-.

Naruto, Luffy, Kirito y Natsu se miraron entre si, cuando vieron a los demás Zombies venir hacia eyos.

-¡Que cojones, yo me boy!-.

-Tú bienes acá-Luffy tomo a Naruto.

-¡Idiotas ayudenme...aaaaaa!-Goku golpeo la cabeza de aquel Zombie, el cual grito furiozo, Luffy pateo su craneo, mientras Natsu comenzaba a ahorcarlo.

-¡Muere Zombie...muere maldita...perra, mano de puerco!-Natsu comenzó aplicar una terrible llave aquel Zombie.

-No seas payaso y mueve esas nalgas-Natsu se levanto.

-¡Esto queda pendiente!-.

Los 5 comenzarón a correr aterrados, los demás alumnos también trataban de huir, pero los Zombies ya eran demasiados. Finalmente llegarón al Salón donde había iniciado todo, sellando la puerta con el escritorio del maestro y buscando algo que hacer.

-¡No tendremos, de otrá, más que patear huesudos y afeminados traseros!-.

 ** _Continuará..._**

 ** _Y bueno así acaba este capítulo, espero y les haya gustado, diganme lo que opinan en los comentarios por favor, gracias por leer y nos vemos en el próximo capítulo._**


	2. Capítulo2

**_Hola amigos ¿Como estan? bueno comienza otro capítulo, y espero les vaya a gustar,_** ** _me encantaria agradecer a Summer145 por comentar, y a todos aqueyos que han enpezado a seguir el fic, me alegra que les este gustando, y bueno pues, pasemos al segundo capítulo._**

 **Capítulo.2 Sobrevive en la escuela**

Los Zombies finalmente invadierón el salón donde se encontraban, Goku, Luffy, Naruto, Natsu y Kirito, quienes lanzarón un grito de terror al verlos habanzar hacia eyos.

-¡Mejor corramos!-Los 5 se echaron a correr por todo el lugar, buscando salir del salón, el cual ya se encontraba lleno de Zombies.

-¡Carajo, no tendremos de otra mas que pelear!-Goku miro por todo el lugar y tomo una regla de medir-¡Todos, busquen algo conque defenderse!-.

Los demás también buscarón algo con que luchar, y por suerte lo hicierón rápido. Luffy tomo unos lapices de un escritorio, Natsu tomo un tubo que encontro en uno de los armarios del salón, Kirito tomo un pedazó de vidrio de las ventanas, y Naruto un borrador de pizarrones.

-¿Enserio? ¿Un borrador?-grito Luffy.

-Es lo mejor que encontre, podre borrar sus feas caras y luego patear sus horribles traseros sin compasión, jajaja-.

-¡Huy que malote!-opino Natsu por debajo.

-Ya princesas, luego hablan de quien tiene el mejor manicure, ahora preparense por aquí...bienen los Zombies-.

-Preparence-grito Naruto.

-¡Aaaaaaaaaah!-.

Luffy, Naruto, Goku, Kirito y Natsu se lanzarón contra la orda de Zombies que los habian arrinconado, golpeandolos con sus armas que de poco les ayudaban puesto a que no les estaban haciendo nada.

-¡Vergas, no les estamos haciendo nada!-.

-¡Ayuda, ayuda, ayuda!-gritaba Natsu.

-Devemos darles en la cabeza, en la maldita cabeza-dijo Luffy desesperado.

-¡No seas mamón, esto no es The Walking Dead puto!-grito Goku golpeando un Zombie.

-No perdemos nada con intentarlo-Kirito clavo el pedazo de vidrio en la cabeza de un Zombie, el cual rugio con ferocidad antes de caer al suelo sin vida enmedio de un charco de sangre-¡Hay, sangre de Zombie, que puñetero asco!-.

-Cambio de planes, todos ataquen a la cabeza-.

Los demás hicieron lo mismo, atacando a la cabeza de los Zombies, y efectivamente el contraataque dio resultado pues sus esfuerzos estaban dando frutos.

-¡Muere Zombie, muere, muere, muere!-Luffy golpeo la cabeza de un Zombie, y luego con su pierna izquierda trato de golpear a otro, pero su pie quedo dentro del pecho del Zombie-¡Aaaaaaah, ayuda!-.

-¡Estamos...ocupados...aquí!-dijo Kirito.

-Este borrador, no sirve para nada-se quejaba Naruto, cuando un Zombie lo tacleo derribandolo-¡Maldito...Zombie...no...me bas a...verga me comen!-más Zombies rodearon a Naruto, quien comenzó a gritar como niña de 5 años enmedio de una pelea entre sus padres.

-Se lo van a comer, ayudenlo weyes, ayundelo-gritaba Goku luchando con otros dos Zombies.

-¡Ay si we, como si tubieramos poderes mágicos para quemar a los Zombies no!-dijo Natsu sarcastico.

-Son demasiados, devemos buscar otra salida-sugirio Kirito dandole un cabezaso a un Zombie.

-Tienes razón-Goku tomo a un Zombie de sus ropas y comenzó a estrellarlo contra la ventana del salón que daba al pasillo principal del tercer piso de la escuela.

-¿Qué haces idiota?-grito Natsu.

-Deja de mamar y ayudame-Ambos comenzarón a golpear al Zombie contra la ventana, la cual comenzó a estrellarse y después de unos cuantos segundos termino por romperse-¡Si, lo hicimos!-grito Goku feliz.

-¡No, no lo hicimos!-corrijio Natsu mientras salia corriendo.

-Hey, pendejetes, muevan esas nalgas flacidas y corran-Grito Goku.

Kirito y Luffy salierón del lugar, dejando solo a Naruto quien había sido rodeado por los Zombies.

-¡Corran, vayanse, yo me quedare a luchar!-gritaba Naruto en tono, heroe salvador de universos.

-¡Okey vamonos!-dijo Luffy sin inmutarse.

-¿Qué te pasa bitch? el es nuestro amigo y debemos ayudarlo-dijo Kirito.

-Pero el dijo que nos fueramos, y yo le boy a tomar la palabra-.

Goku lo miro glacial-¡Este es el plan, primero...!-.

Antes de que Goku pudiera continuar, un disparo de escopeta los interrumpió, los 4 voltearón rápidamente y se toparón con...

-¡Nami!-grito Luffy con los ojos enforma de corazón.

Nota:(La vestimenta de Nami es la misma que tubo en la saga de Arlong al iniciar el anime)

-¡Corran maricas!-grito la nombrada Nami, mientras volvia a cargar su rifle y disparaba contra la cebeza de los Zombies, exparsierndo sus cesos y sangre por todo el lugar.

-¿Qué carajos? ¿Somos 4 chicos y nos salva una mujer?-gritaba Goku indispuesto.

-Alegrate que esos come pitos de los Zombies no te la arrancaron-le dijo Kirito.

-¡Nami!-balbuseaba Luffy soñador.

-A este we, ya lo perdimos-dijo Natsu sin dejar de correr.

Naruto por otra parte ya estaba en las últimas, los Zombies ya lo habían puesto contra las cuerdas y ya no había hacia donde correr.

-¡Creo que este es el final!-Naruto miro al techo y sonrio-¡Que bueno que me la jale esta mañana!-antes de los Zombies pudieran destrozar a Naruto, un disparo destruyo la cabeza de uno de los Zombies, llamando la atención de los otros los cuales se lanzarón sobre Nami-¡Es mi salvadora!-grito Naruto.

-¡Rapido, muevete!-Nami tomo la mano de Naruto y ambos se echaron a correr, huyendo de los Zombies los cuales comenzarón a seguirlos.

-¿Endonde estaran esos dos?-se preguntaba Goku.

-No lo se, tal vez se detubieron, a...-Un Zombie apareció frente a Natsu derribandolo e intentando morderlo.

-¡Ayuda!-hemio con terror.

-¡Natsu!-antes de que los demás pudieran ayudar, el maestro Kakashi transformado en Zombie se lanzó sobre eyos.

-¡Maestro Kakashi!-gritarón al unisono.

El Zombie Kakashi intento morder a Goku quien le dio un golpe en la cara, Luffy le dio una patada en los kintamas, mientras que Kirito le daba un golpe en la cara.

-¡Argh!-rugió el Zombie.

-Puto Zombie, muerete-Natsu tomo un trozó de madera y golpeó al Zombie Kakashi más de tres veces cuando vieron venir a Nami y Naruto y detras de eyos a la orda de Zombies.

-¡La poya, vamonos!-grito Goku

-Cuarteto de idiotas les dije que corrieran-rugió Nami molesta.

Todos comenzarón a correr intentando escapar de los Zombies, los cuales ya eran demasiados.

-¿Quienes fueron los idiotas que crearon todo esto?-pregunto.

Goku, Luffy, Kirito, Natsu y Naruto se miraron entre si y rieron-¡Creo que...pudimos ser...nosotros...!-respondió Goku con nerviosidad.

-Idiotas, devemos detener esto antes de que sea tarde-.

-¡Es lo que aremos!-grito Luffy.

-¿Y como?-.

Natsu iba hablar pero Luffy tomo la palabra-¡Creando un antidoto contra el virus el cual exparsieremos en forma de gas por toda la escuela antes de que sea tarde!-.

Todos miraron sorprendidos a Luffy-¡Pero el laboratorio quedo destruido, y para crear el antidoto necesitaremos todo lo que ocupamos para crearlo!-dijo Goku.

-Pues lo aremos, saldremos de la escuela, iran a un maldito Laboratorio, crearan el antidoto, y términaran con toda esta mierda, o los mato-.

-¡Oye tranquilo vieja!-pidió Natsu-¡Lo aremos, pero primero necesitaremos salir!-.

-Y lo aremos, sigannos-.

Goku, Luffy, Naruto, Kirito y Natsu corrieron detras de Nami, quién los guió sanos y salvos al gimnasio de la escuela, en donde se encontraban solamente 4 chicas con sus ropas ensangrentadas.

Nota:(Aquí estan las chicas super sepxies de los animes, Asuna, Hinata, Milk y Lucy, quienes visten sus primeras ropas vistas en sus respectivos animes).

Los 5 chicos comenzarón a balbusear como idiotas al verlas, las 5 chicas se asustarón un poco pero al final los chicos reaccionaron.

-¡Pasen!-invito Nami.

-¡Claro!-dijeron todos juntos con una voz estúpida.

-¿Por qué los trajiste?-pregunto Milk entre dientes.

-Fuerón los únicos que encontré con vida, aparte de que son los creadores de todo esto y saben como solucionarlo-susurró Nami.

-¡Bien, pero a la primer pendejada, los castro!-dijo Lucy amenazante.

Las 5 chicas miraron a Goku y sus amigos, quienes seguian cacheteando las banquetas al verlas, las 5 chicas se sientierón algo incomodas hasta que Nami hablo.

-¡Bueno, eyas son mis amigas, Asuna, Milk, Lucy, Hinata y yo soy Nami!-presentó la chica.

-¡Hola!-saludarón al unisono, se hizo un silsncio corto hasta que...

-¿Y ustedes son?-pregunto Hinata con tono dulce.

Los 5 reaccionarón y pasarón a presentarse-¡Yo soy Goku, y eyos son mis amigos, Luffy, Naruto, Natsu y Kirito!-.

-Así, ya me acorde, ustedes son esos chicos raros de la clase de química y que crearón todo esto-dijo Asuna feliz.

-¡Si, ya lo sabemos!-respondió Kirito en tono triste.

-Y si ustedes nos metierón en esto, ustedes nos van sacar, mi amiga del alma, Milk fue mordida por esas...cosas y ahora esta muy grave-grito Nami molesta.

Goku pasó a revisar a Milk, quien se veía en muy mal estado y bastante lastimada-¡Como lo sospechaba, el virus se va exparsiendo, como la verdolaga!-.

-Ya tienes hambre ¿Verdad?-pregunto Naruto en tono alburero.

-¿Y como detenemos esto?-pregunto Hinata.

-Podriamos crear un antidoto, pero lo malo es que el laboratorio quedo destruido y ahora devemos ir a otro para crearlo-explico Luffy.

-Pero la escuela esta llena de esas cosas, nos comerian-grito Asuna asustada.

-Es por eso que devemos preparnos-dijo Nami.

-¿Para qué?-pregunto Natsu.

-Para luchar-Nami cargo su rifle-¡Este gimnasio esta lleno de poderosas armas que nos serán utiles para pelear contralos Zombies, devemos salir, evitar que el virus se exparza por la ciudad, ustedes crearan un antidoto, y términaran con todo esto!-.

Luffy, Goku, Natsu, Kirito y Naruto se miraron entre si, sabían que debian detener eso pero...hacerlo no seria fácil.

-¡Verga!-gruño Natsu-¿No tenemos otra opcion?-.

-Al menos que te quieras quedar sin bolas, claro-respondió Lucy jugando con su navaja.

Kirito trago saliva-¡Esta bien...lo aremos!-.

-Bien, todos, busquen armas conque defenderse, devemos llegar hasta la cafeteria y salir por el conducto de la basura ¿Entendido?-todos asintierón-¡Entonces preparence, para romper madres y aplastar feos craneos huesudos!-.

 ** _Continuará..._**

 ** _Y bueno ya quedo el capítulo, espero les haya gustado, subi el capítulo hoy ya que es Navidad y me pareció perfecto no creen, una Navidad con Zombies, bien espero se la pasen bien esta Navidad y les deseo todo lo mejor del mundo._** ** _Nos vemos Nakamas ;D._**


End file.
